Dopulai Game Editor
Why does this exist? Great question. If you have ever done data programming, you know this: My god is it tedious. The goal of this is to speed up game development, because a lot of people have really creative ideas but those ideas get bombarded with the boring parts, like programming levels. Edit: Moobarnacles here after a 9 month long hiatus on this project. It has been on hold for quite some time (obviously). I am working on a Desktop emulator of Petit Computer (Puchikon Desktop). Once that is finished and works and stuff, I will resume development of Dopulai, fixing all the bugs and adding a bunch of new stuff. Progress Version 1.0 came out a while ago. Check it out in the downloads section. Contact Feel free to talk to me about anything at my email, nuggetsin3d@gmail.com. Note: spamming me results in instantaneous death. Instructions Dopulai is built with a window-based editor. Here are what the windows do: Settings: Set the initial position of the player, the character and color that represents the player, gravity (setting this to zero means you can move around with the entire d-pad in a top down view like Zelda), jump height, jump speed, movement speed, player animation, health, etc. Map editor: You can have up to 24 rooms, with 31x22 (freakin' wraparound) blocks in each room. You can set the ASCII character, the color, and whether it is solid or not. You can set if the room you are editing scrolls to other rooms. To place an object, press X, select an object type, select a character to represent the object, and bam. Object editor: Edit up to 256 different types of objects using 20 ish premade objects and set different values for those to act on to create a variety of other objects. Run: Play your game. Press L,R, and X to quit. Save: Save your game to a GRP file, or save it as *gasp* a program (PRG) file. Dopulai PRGs generally consist of about 80,000 bytes, so yes, they are big. Load: Load a game off of a GRP file. (Goofing around by loading random stuff won't work.) Changelog *v1.0 - Tons of editing stuff and basic execution. *v1.01 - Fixed a few glitches. Some were still left over, so I rereleased it a second time. *v1.05 - Added the option for saving under a PRG. (PRGs from Dopulai are BIG, about 30 QRs. It works, though.) I also fixed a bunch of glitches (ladders, save points, room scrolling menu, object editor oddities) Future Plans Version 1.2 - Doors with keys, file warps, attacking enemies, 2 player mode (with PVP. Yeah, MK for PTC!), controllable cannons, switches/wires, effect objects, sound objects, attacks, and player frames (IE one for jumping, 4 for running, standing, attacking, that sort of thing), and maybe proper scrolling. Also, there will be different view options so you can get rid of those pesky invisible walls easier. There will also be support for editing ALL parts instead of the boundaries of the screen. Version 1.2.5 - In-game programming with a language called Echit. Version 1.3 - Support for sprite and BG elements. Known Bugs -Dopuexec crashes on death -Screen is restricted to 31x23 rather than 32x24 -Not a bug, but an unintended side effect: Invisible walls frequently appear due to the fact that people forget to set solid to 0 -Crashes if you load a save file and it doesn't exist -Crashes if enemies go offscreen -Default settings don't exist -L + R + X doesn't quit the game about 60% of the time -You can't save game files -You can't change the color palette -Player color changer doesn't work Videos and Screenshots Unfortunately, none yet. Every picture I upload is upside down. :( Download I know the QRs are cropped oddly, I couldn't fit the whole thing on my screen. Oh well. Dopulai 1.05 QR codes: NOTICE At line 208 in dopuexec, add "@EDITINIT". Otherwise, the program will crash on death of the player. Source for the PRG packager (required for PRG saving): Notes/FAQ I started my game, but I don't show up. There's a jumping noise. *Press START. This is the title screen. It displays the title room, which you can set under the Initial Data tab in Settings. Why are Dopulai PRG files so big? *All the saving process does is save a package with certain parts of Dopulai's code, the font file, and a GRP with all the data on it. GRP files are around 48000 bytes. There's your culprit. If I update Dopulai, will my PRG files still work? *Yes. If you have saved the file under a different name, it will still work fine, as the code inside of that version of DOPUEXEC is still there. Credits *'Moobarnacles' - Original Author __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Programs Category:Applications Category:Tools Category:Work in Progress Category:Development Tools